Map
The , also called the Minimap, appears in the lower right corner of the screen and displays an overview of the layout of the player’s current Game Mode, along with their location & direction facing (indicated with a black triangular pointer). All Game Modes have a map that shows the outline of the area, the Team Bases, Dominators (only in Domination) and your tank’s location. It does not show any other Players or Bosses though. Game Modes All of the Game Modes have different map layouts. FFA, Tag & Sandbox have a very similar map but don’t have any Team Bases as there is no need for Teams. 2 Teams / 4 Teams Team maps consist of either two Bases that are evenly spaced around the corners or sides of the map. 4 Teams has four Teams consisting of blue, purple, green and red, and 2 Teams Game Mode consists of two Teams, one red (right) and the other blue (left), which are placed at opposite sides of the map spreading from the top to the bottom. Domination Domination consists of two Team Bases that can be randomly placed in any of the four corners of the map, though the Blue Base will always be on the left-hand side and vice versa for the Red Base. Each Base is the size of the 4 Teams Game Mode Bases (and also contain Base Drones), but also add four much smaller Bases in the middle which are used by the Dominators which the player can defeat and then press H on their keyboard to control. The game objective and win condition are for the player’s team to defeat all four Dominators and take over all four Bases. Maze Maze consists of a randomly generated map terrain of walls that no tank body or bullet can enter, although Barrels and other Weapons can enter Maze Walls. Tag Tag mode used to have a Dominator that was in the middle of the Map, where the Pentagon Nest is. Now Tag has a map that is similar to FFA, but the map shrinks over time. This was probably to make catching tanks easier if only one tank is still rebelling the winning Team. History *The Map was added on May 31st, 2016. Gallery Diepio2Teams.png|The map that is shown in the 2 Teams game mode. Maze-0.png|The map that is shown in the Maze game mode. Note that the Maze randomly generates walls, and the map may appear this way. Diepio4Teams.png|The map that is shown in the 4 Teams game mode. Domination-0.png|The map that is shown in the Domination game mode. Note that the Red and Blue team bases can be placed at any two corners of the map. Diep4TeamBrown.png|The old map that was shown in the 4 Teams game mode, which included the Brown team before it was replaced by Green. Tag Dominator.png|The old map that was shown in the Tag game mode, which previously included a Dominator in the center of the map. Old 2 Teams.png|The old map that was shown in the Team Deathmatch game mode. FFAMAP.png|FFA Diagram which also shows the location of the Pentagon Nest and the path that the Bosses take(not shown in-game). Bugs The scoreboard, mini-map and the player’s bar status may disappear and reappear randomly. * The grid may periodically become solid black. The constant flashing can vary in speed and the timing between each flash is irregular. The reason is unknown. **FIX: Switching to a different web browser can resolve this issue. }} Category:Diep.io